1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an interactive apparatus and an interactive ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional learning apparatuses (e.g., educational toys) for young children are typically limited with respect to the breadth of curriculum that they teach. A conventional learning apparatus often strives to teach only one thing, such as cause-and-effect, musical awareness, indicia identity or phonics. In other words, the conventional learning apparatus may be limited to a single operating mode and, therefore, a single curriculum. Conventional learning apparatuses may also be focused solely on the teaching of a predetermined curriculum and, therefore, fail to adequately stimulate, engage and entertain a young child (i.e., children six months of age and older). This drawback can be especially pronounced when a young child is an infant with limited motor skills.
Still needed in the field, therefore, is a multi-curriculum learning apparatus. The apparatus would desirably improve, for example, a user""s motor skills, cause-and-effect recognition skills, musical awareness, ability to identify indicia and understand phonics, etc. In addition, the learning apparatus would desirably be entertaining and engaging.
One embodiment of the invention is directed to an interactive ball comprising: (a) a plurality of indicia; (b) a processor and memory unit operatively coupled to the plurality of indicia; (c) an audio output unit operatively coupled to the processor and memory unit; (d) a first outer surface; and (e) a second outer surface that is recessed with respect to the first outer surface, wherein the plurality of indicia are present at the second outer surface.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to an interactive ball including (a) a motion sensor unit; (b) a processor and memory unit operatively coupled to each of the plurality of indicia and to the motion sensor unit; and (c) an audio output unit operatively coupled to the processor and memory unit, wherein when the ball is undergoing a revolving motion, the ball plays a song, and wherein when the playing of the song stops when the ball stops revolving.
Other embodiments of the invention are directed to interactive apparatuses including interactive balls. For example, in one embodiment, the interactive apparatus comprises: a holder comprising a pair of arms; a ball comprising a plurality of indicia disposed around an equatorial band around the ball, wherein the pair of arms hold the ball so that the plurality of indicia are displayed to the user.
These and other embodiments of the invention are described in further detail below. A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description that sets forth illustrative embodiments, in which the principles of the invention are utilized, and the accompanying drawings.